


The Undercity

by Indy1121



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Cyberpunk, Cyborgs, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Time, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Apocalypse, Rebellion, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indy1121/pseuds/Indy1121
Summary: When you envision the future, what do you see? Flying cars, giant cities, holograms, new awesome technology beyond your imagination? Well guess what, we’ve got it, but there is a catch...Imagine that it's now only available to 5% of the overall population. A place we like to call Central, from what we know there are only two ways to get to Central City, either you're lucky enough to be born there or are unlucky enough to get drafted into their military. This is my story on how I got to Central City, and this is how we tried to bring it down.





	The Undercity

Sitting at an old run down desk in a abandoned broken apartment was a boy about the age of 20, he had dark brown hair that covered his ears and piercing black, focused eyes as he worked steadily on what seemed like a mechanical arm. His apartment held up by what seemed like scraps of metal and old molding wood. Parts of machinery hanging here and there, with a steady blue glow of lights that covered the walls, it was considered nicer for the folk in the Dump but it was because he built it up himself.  
"Hey Alex!" His best friend hollered,  
"Yo.. man, you should really take a break, you've been at this arm working for like a week nonstop..." Kaden spoke.  
Kaden was a bit obnoxious at times, but he cared about his best friend. His red hair slicked back into a messy bun, dressed clad in a loose tee and skinnies that seemed a little too tight for comfort. He leaned casually against the door to Alex's apartment. "We could go annoy some of the folk at the market, or I dunno, go walk the tracks or something dude, but you gotta get fresh air." Alex sighed. He hadn't even stepped foot outside in about a week. And not that he would tell Kaden, but he probably hadn't eaten for a while too, he could go for some ramen.  
"Kade I really need to finish this..." he sighed, he's been trying to finish this mechanical arm for what feels like months...  
"It's not healthy to be like this man..." Kaden replies with a heavy sigh, he’s always worries about his friend since Alex has a habit of forgetting to take care of himself. "Alright let's go." Kaden cracks down striding over to the desk and grabs Alex by the back of his collar, literally pulling him off the chair.  
"What the hell man!" Alex shouts at him but quickly gathers his footing, grumpily following the other boy out of the apartment.  
    Outside the apartment Kaden led the way through the maze of the Dump, a name given to the Undercity by the two friends. The undercity is, as its name indicates, the city under Central. It was where Central dumped its trash and acted as a wasteland to older tech, this was where the remaining population resided. The city was run down, high buildings destroyed by riots and wars from the past, the streets littered with trash and rubble, old wires strewn from building to building, some acting as clothing lines and others for crow perches. Some people even hung lights from the wires. It was practically the only source of light in the Dump. Other than the fires made by those who couldn't afford to have an apartment or those who lacked knowledge to build their own. Hookers leaning against buildings so dirty touching them would probably lead to disease. But hey, there's only so many ways to make money here. The air was, although polluted and covered with a thick smog, refreshing for the boy. He decided that maybe Kaden was right, he needed a moment to refresh his mind. Sitting in a moldy decaying apartment for a week could do that to you. 

They strolled through the streets for a while going through this alley and that, after a while the boys arrive at an old rusted gate, behind the gate was an abandoned railway with a train cart off the track and fallen on its side. The boys slid between a hole in the fence and made their way to the tracks where they climbed up the side of the cart and jumped into the opening, inside the cart the door made a perfect opening where the grass grew and flourished and on either side of the patch of grass there were couches and little tables that Alex made for them a few years ago. Fairy lights hanging from the ceiling acted as their source of light, alongside the walls old magazines from before the wars were taped. As the boys clambered inside they sat across from each other on separate couches. They sat in a moment of silence, Alex watching the sky through the roof slowly fade to dusk. “So…” Kaden started, drifting off and observing the cozy space the two had built together over the years “I was thinking...we get out of here..” He finished nervously, looking to Alex to spot his reaction. Alex, with furrowed eyebrows glanced over to his friend,

“Oh yeah? How? Follow the tracks to the woods and survive whatever could be roaming around out there? Funny.”

“I'm serious Alex. I was thinking about joining the military.” Kaden responded sheepishly. Alex burst into laughter then wipes at the fake tears before looking over at Kaden to face his serious expression, with a sigh Alex turns his body to face Kaden.

“You can't be serious...You’re not going to the Military Kaden, you don't know what they do to people who join. What if you die? What if you become one of those pigs who take innocent people off the streets, Kade, innocent people die to the hands of those...those...pigs yo-you can't-”

“Calm down Alex.” Kaden interrupts. “You're right, we don't know what happens in the military, all I know Alex is that I want out of this shithole.”

“Ya I get it but you can't.”

“How else-”

“You can't!” Alex screams, a tear running down his cheek. “I can't lose you.” He aggressively wipes the tear away. “You're all I have left, you just can't.” He turns away staring at the now darkened sky. “Let's go home. It's dark and you know what happens at night.” Kaden sighs and stands up walking to the opening in the roof and pulling himself out. Alex rushing behind him. As they begin their treck home they notice some of the people beginning to hide themselves. The hookers gone from the wall. 

“Its soon Alex, we should hurry if we don't want to get caught up in it.” Kaden warns speeding up his steps. They watch with sorrow as some homeless people scurry to gather their items, knowing that by morning these people probably won't be there anymore. Once they arrive to Alex’s apartment they close and lock the door behind themselves. 

“You're staying here tonight, it’s too late for you to leave now.” Alex demands staring at him intently. “Promise me you wont leave this room tonight?” Kaden nods and sits on a couch in the room while Alex settles into his small bed. They try as hard as they can to get some shut eye, ignoring the sounds of the patrol, military boots stomping through the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to first thank you for taking the time and reading this story of mine. I've grown very fond of this story and have so much planned for the future. Chapters 2 and 3 are currently being edited by my editor, thank you to IdleAine for helping me, without them I wouldn't have even started this story or even posted it. So hopefully its enjoyable, feedback is more than welcome and highly appreciated! Talk to me whenever! I might create a Twitter to help update or post anything related to this story, I'll keep you updated on that as well. Thank you again!! 
> 
> Chapters out every wednesday!!

**Author's Note:**

> I want to first thank you for taking the time and reading this story of mine. I've grown very fond of this story and have so much planned for the future. Chapters 2 and 3 are currently being edited by my editor, thank you to IdleAine for helping me, without them I wouldn't have even started this story or even posted it. So hopefully its enjoyable, feedback is more than welcome and highly appreciated! Talk to me whenever! I might create a Twitter to help update or post anything related to this story, I'll keep you updated on that as well. Thank you again!!
> 
> Chapters out every wednesday!


End file.
